Greene Family Farm
Hershel's Farm refers to the farmland previously owned by Hershel Greene. It was seen between issues 10 to 14, and after a long intermission, it was seen again in issues 53 to 54. The Farm had a small, however significant role in the series. It was mentioned in the episode "Bloodletting" by Hershel that the farm had been in his family for over 160 years. Post-Apocalypse Rick and his group encountered this little farm when Carl was shot by Hershel Greene's farmhand, Otis. Carl was rushed to the farm by Rick and the aforementioned Otis. Hershel told Lori that although he was a veterinarian before the apocalypse, he was perfectly capable of giving Carl his much-needed medical attention. After Hershel finished patching up Carl, Hershel introduced his family; Maggie, Arnold, Lacey, Susie, Rachel and Billy. His neighbors; Otis, the man who shot Carl, and his girlfriend Patricia. *Among other events, the long-standing relationship of Glenn and Maggie began on the farm. Hershel was pleased at the beginning when he met Rick and others, but when Rick told him zombies aren't living, Hershel became distraught. He told him his son, Shawn, was infected and is locked in the barn. Rick apologized to him and helped when Hershel tried to lead a zombie into the barn. The barn door broke, however, and the zombies were released. When Arnold attempted to protect his father, he was bitten by Shawn. Lacey was also bitten by several walkers. Upon seeing the destruction that his naivety had caused, Hershel kills the walkers, as well as his deceased children, accepting that the zombies really are dead. The next morning, Hershel caught Glenn and Maggie sleeping in the same bed. Furiously, Hershel begins to give chase to Glenn. Only being stopped by Maggie, who explains it as love and fear of being alone. Afterward, Hershel forces Rick's group to leave, even going as far as threatening his life with a gun. Rick would later return to the farm, offering to bring Hershel and his family to The Prison. Hershel, and his family and friends accepts to leave the farm with Rick. Aside from Otis, who would remain there to tend the animals. Only returning about a month later. Hershel's Farm Redux After Rick, Carl and Michonne escaped the Prison assault. They found that Dale, Ben, Billy, Andrea, Sophia, Maggie and Glenn returned to seek refuge at the farm. Survivors *Hershel Greene - Farm owner, and father of his seven children. *Maggie Greene - Only living child of Hershel, and Glenn's future wife. *Billy Greene - Hershel's youngest son. *Lacey Greene - Hershel's eldest daughter. *Arnold Greene - Hershel's eldest son. *Rachel Greene - Twin sister of Susie. *Susie Greene - Twin sister of Rachel. *Shawn Greene - A zombified son of Hershel. *Otis - Patricia's ex-boyfriend and Hershel's neighbor. *Patricia - Otis's overly trusting on again/off again girlfriend. Deaths * Lacey Greene * Arnold Greene * Shawn Greene (Zombified) Television Series Hershel's Farm is the main setting in Season 2 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). After Carl Grimes was accidentally shot by Otis, the group meets Hershel and his family and continue to stay on his land while looking for Sophia. The survivors spend the first half of the season at the farm using it as a base of operations to find Sophia but after the barn scene shoot-out, Hershel now wants Rick's group to leave since they do not respect his rules. The barn is later burned in the TV Series in an attempt to kill some walkers. Deaths *Annette *Shawn Greene *Lacey *Duncan *Mr. Fischer *Mrs. Fischer *Louise Bush *Sophia Peletier *Dale Horvath *Shane Walsh *Jimmy *Patricia Category:Locations